Ambient energy is energy generated by an energy source that is released, in one form or another, into the environment. Naturally occurring sources of ambient energy include the sun, wind, and the movement of water. Although there has been some progress in capturing and using ambient solar and wind energy, the vast majority of ambient energy goes unused and is dissipated into the environment, for example, as heat or sound.
One underutilized type of ambient energy is ambient mechanical energy, which generally involves vibrations and other forms of movement. Illustrative sources of ambient mechanical energy include the operation of automobiles, human motion, and structural vibrations. Although each incidence of energy generation by an ambient mechanical energy source may be small, the cumulative effects may be significant.